Class Shifter
Shifter Shifters have no form to call their own. Instead, they clothe themselves in whatever shape is most expedient at the time. Shifters actually come closer to their true self through transformation. Out of necessity, a Shifter's sense of self is based not on outward form, but on soul, which is the only constant about them. It is the inner strength of that soul which enables them to take on any shape and remain themselves within. Requirements: * Feats: Alertness * Level 5 Druid Minimum Hit Die: d8 Proficiencies: No additional proficiencies are gained Skill Points: 4 + Int Modifier BAB: +3/4 levels Bonus Feats: The epic Shifter gains a bonus feat every three levels after 10th. Shifter Abilities: Level 1: * Greater Wildshape I - Change into a Red, Green, Black, White or Blue Wyrmling. Level 3: * Greater Wildshape II - Change into a Minotaur, Harpy or a Gargoyle. Level 5: * Greater Wildshape III - Change into a Manticore, Basilisk or a Drider. Level 7: * Humanoid Shape - Change into a Kobold Commando, Drow Warrior or a Lizardman Whip Master. Level 10: * Greater Wildshape IV - Change into a Medusa, Huge Dire Tiger or a Mindflayer. ::Legends of Chance Additions and Modifications: * Bonus Damage **Shifters get bonus damage depending on what form they are in. This damage is (Shifter Level + Druid Level) * the constant for the form. **For small forms (Wyrmling, Kobold) the constant is 4. **For 'normal forms' (non-epic, non-large forms, and Rakshasa form) the constant is 6. **For epic forms (with the exception of Dragon, Rakshasa, and Risen Lord), as well as Minotaur, the constant is 8. **For Dragon Shape and Risen Lord the constant is 10. Note: Greater Wildshape IV forms have no bonus whatsoever. For Example, a level 10 druid/level 30 shifter would do: 160 bonus damage a hit in Wyrmling Form 240 bonus damage in Gargoyle Form or Rakshasa Shape 320 Bonus Damage in Iron Golem Shape or Minotaur form 400 Bonus Damage in Risen Lord or Dragon form. A level 40 druid would have 400 bonus damage in Dragon Form or elemental form as well, although they get no bonus damage in wildshape. * Appearances ** Around every 5 or 10 Chapter/God levels, certain Shifter forms change in appearance. For example, a Shifter's Iron Golem Construct Form will change from the appearance of a regular Iron Golem to that of a Mithral Golem upon reaching a high number of Chapter levels (exact level to be investigated). It's abilities generally remain the same yet it's Gas Breath attack improves in power, it's maximum HP value is raised and it's movement speed is slowed. **Forms which receive appearance changes are: Wyrmling (all types), Basilisk, Manticore, Drider, Minotaur, Lizardman Whip Master, Vampire, Spectre, Azar Chieftan, Raksasha, Death Slaad Lord, Iron Golem, Stone Golem, Demonflesh Golem, Dragon Shape (all types). * Heal Potions ** Shifters are the ONLY class that, when you drink a Heal Potion, gain their bonus HP back as well. However, this feature is somewhat bugged and does not always give full HP's back. Also to be noted is that when shifted, a Shifter may only consume a Heal Potion to regain HP's when they are below their non-shifted HP amount. * White Wyrmling Dragon ** Breath attack freezes enemy similar to Count of the elemental Court or GGDI spits (Ice Square)